icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Peon
The label of denotes the lowest station amongst those in the Orcish Horde. Inferior in all skills of worth, these dogs are relegated to menial tasks such as harvesting lumber and mining gold. Their labor is also required for the construction and maintenance of buildings necessary to support the vast undertakings of the Horde. Downtrodden, the Orc Peons slave thanklessly to please their overseers. Although the word of Peon is included with other games, For example: Tribal Trouble has indicated if you train some peons, a lot workers for gathering resources (e.g: Tree, Rock). Description Basic Worker unit. Can harvest gold and lumber, build structures, and Repair. Can also go inside Orc Burrows to give it an attack. Attacks land units and trees. Beta Basic worker unit. Can harvest gold and lumber, build structures, repair, and salvage unwanted buildings. Attacks land units and trees, but Cannot attack air units. Español Unidad de trabajo básica. Puede recoger oro y madera, construir estructuras y reparar. También puede entrar en Madrigueras orcas para atacarlas. Ataca a unidades de tierra y árboles. Deutsch Einfache Arbeiter-Einheit. Kann Gold und Holz abbauen, Gebäude errichten und 'Reparieren'. Kann auch in Orc-Baue hineingehen, damit diese über einen Angriff verfügen. Greift Land-Einheiten und Bäume an. Czech Základní pracovní jednotka. Dokáže těžit zlato a dřevo, stavět nové a opravovat poškozené budovy. Může vejít dovnitř orkských nor a propůjčit jim tak schopnost útoku. Útočí na pozemní jednotky a stromy. Character Profile Names for Worldwide Languages * Péon - Français * Peón - Español, Czech * Peone - Italiano * ピオン - Japanese Information You can only fit 5 Peons on a Gold Mine. Do not attempt to place any more on a gold mine. * On Beta Version 1.03, You can only fit 4 peons on a gold mine. Peons can be placed in Orc Burrows for town defense; in fact, they are the only unit that can be placed in Burrows. Spells & Abilities Repair (Autocast) :Peons can repair buildings and mechanical units automatically when repair is enabled. Repairing costs gold and lumber. If you do not have enough gold or lumber you will not be able to repair. :Right-clicking can be enable or disable the Auto-casting. Use Peons to repair Demolishers. You can also repair the mechanical units or buildings of your allies. Gather :Mines gold from gold mines and harvests lumber from trees. Return Resources :Return the carried resources to the nearest town hall. :Such as Holding Gold or Lumber. Build Structure :Brings up a list of the available buildings that you may choose to construct. Pillage :Each attack that does damage to a building also gains resources. This is a passive ability. Pillage returns 50% of the cost of the building if you destroy it at full health. :Pillage has a minimal benefit for peons due to their very low damage output. ::This will Applied for Grunt & Raider. |} Patch Changes Videos with Rihanna File:Something need doing?|A Remix Version with Rihanna for Peon. File:RIHANNA - WORK WARCRAFT 3 Peon Remix|Another Remix Version with Rihanna for Peon. In-Game File:Warcraft 3. Peons vs Insane Computer|Peon vs Night Elf as Insane Computer Category:Characters